burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
I-88
The I-88 Freeway in Burnout Paradise is Paradise City's Freeway that loops through 4 of the 5 districts; Downtown Paradise, Harbor Town, Silver Lake, and Palm Bay Heights. Because of it's size, it is technically longer as a whole than Nelson Way, however I-88 is split into four Sections, so it carries four times/scores for each Road Rule (these have their own section below). On the HUD's minimap, the I-88 shows up as a thick yellow road compared to the regular streets appearing as thinner, white roads. The Freeway has more traffic than most of the roads and as such has a very high Showtime target score. Events *Road Rage: Taking Its Toll, from Section 4/Section 1 Toll Booth (in the Waterfront Area) *Marked Man: Press Ganges, from Section 1/Section 2 Toll Booth (in between the Waterfront Plaza and The Coast Guard HQ). *Burning Route: Krieger WTR, from Section 2/Section 3 Toll Booth (near The Country Club to the Wildcats Stadium. *Burning Route: Hunter Oval Champ 69, from Oncoming Section 3/Section 4 Toll Booth (near Rockridge Dam) to The Waterfront Plaza. *Road Rage: Freeway Frenzy, from Same-way Section 3/Section 4 Toll Booth (near Rockridge Dam). Road Rules Showtimes *Section 1: $700,000 *Section 2: $700,000 *Section 3: $700,000 *Section 4: $700,000 Car Times *Section 1: 40.7 seconds *Section 2: 51.0 seconds *Section 3: 48.4 seconds *Section 4: 1:07.6 seconds Bike Times (Day) *Section 1: 44.7 seconds *Section 2: 58.2 seconds *Section 3: 53.2 seconds *Section 4: 1:14.3 seconds Bike Times (Night) *Section 1: 42.7 seconds *Section 2: 53.6 seconds *Section 3: 50.8 seconds *Section 4: 1:10.9 seconds Gameplay Strategies Typically, the Freeway is only driven on during Freeburn. However, the Highway is also accessible during each of the events. On most events, especially Race, the Freeway is best avoided because it has a set path that is extremely hard to get off of unless the player can find an exit or a crack in the wall railing. It is, however, one of the best places for Road Rage events. Each side of the road (the right and wrong side) have their advantages and disadvantages. On the wrong side of the road, it is very easy to get Takedowns into traffic since the cars are moving so quickly. However, an extreme disadvantage is that the player is put in the same amount of risk and can also crash very easily. The right side of the road has traffic moving at a pretty fast pace in the same direction meaning that it is much harder to get as many Takedowns as the wrong side. However, it is much safer on this side, and traffic checking become much more accessible since the cars are already moving at such a pace. The most dangerous area on either side of the road, however, are the sectional transition gates (toll booths). Here, the player should slow down and focus on getting through the gate (or around the side provided there is no parked civilian vehicles) to survive and continue. The traffic is intense, and tollbooths can prove a threat if the player slams into it; for this reason these must be avoided when driving at high speeds. Boosting Around the World Strategy A special way of getting the Boosting Around the World Award (done for performing a 20x Burnout) can be done on I-88, and requires two or more players each playing their own version of the game (on the same platform). One player invites the other, and the Host starts a race (preferably near an I-88 on-ramp). The important aspect is to turn the traffic off. Since Races only start the ending countdown when one player crosses the line, both players can muck around on the I-88 with no traffic, making it VERY easy to get a 20x Burnout by driving in the Oncoming lane. If the player(s) trying to get the 20x Burnout isn't very experienced, it's advisable that they use the Nakamura SI-7, as it's the slowest Speed Class car (which makes the Toll Booths a bit easier). Notes *The Tolls booths on the I-88 are reminiscent of the Toll Booth on the Alpine track in Burnout 3 and the Toll Booth of the Autobahn Loop track from Burnout Dominator. *In real life, there are two I88's. The first, I-88 east, runs 117.75 miles from Binghamton, NY to Schenectady, NY. The second, I-88 west, runs 140.60 miles from Silvis, IL to Hillside, IL, where it joins with I-290 before entering Chicago. The Illinois DOT is undergoing a complete overhaul of I-88 in conjuncture with its "Open Road Tolling" program. Category:Burnout Paradise streets